Dragonball x
by ssgoku91
Summary: This begins after After future , all the Z fighters are dead...... Now the villians on earth have gone into other world and cause Trouble!!!!!!!!!!!
1. CELL!FRIEZA!BUU!

Dragonball x : book 1  
  
Produlge:  
  
If u haven't read my fanfic dragonball af , then heres an update on whats happened  
  
Goku jr has a son named gokelo and vegeca has a son named vegeca .  
  
both are rivals and fight each toher  
  
Later , they fight evil characters such as frieza , cooler , janemba , and cell jr.  
  
This is the end  
  
u say!!!  
  
No  
  
Gohan , goten , pan ,and trunks come back!!!  
  
And help!!!  
  
At the end of af!!  
  
Gokelo marries the saiyan queen emily , and lives happily ever after!!!!  
  
meanwhile in other world ( heaven) the z fighters live happily until home for infintie losers opens up( hell) and all the villians are unleashed!!!  
  
OH NO!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 :  
  
Goku looked down at the ground . Gohan , goten , vegeta , trunks , and piccolo where standing next to him . "I sense something...."goku said concentrating. Gohan looked puzzeled ." What do u sense dad?"he asked . "Evil..,"goku said plainly "evil."  
  
Vegeta laughed . "Theres no evil here !! kakarot!!Its heaven!!! " he said . Goten darted his eyes at vegeta . "then u wouldn't be here."he exclaimed . "Shut up!!!" yelled trunks . "No!" goten yelled back . Piccolo stepped infront of the boys . "Stop this," he said " Goku is trying to think." " Fat chance!" laughed Vegeta " Probaly thinking of food." Gohan 's face got dark red . "Ashamed of your father?"asked vegeta. " NO! "gohan exclaimed . "hahahahahahahahhaha,"vegeta laughed "Probaly  
  
are!!!!" Goku looked up . He twisted his head toward vegeta . " Celll , buu , frieza..... they are lose"he said . "how? Tell me mr. intellegent."vegeta laughed . "dad . "trunks said slowly "leave goku alone." Vegeta's face got red . Trunks backed away . He knew if his fathers face was red , that meant trouble . Piccolo stared at vegeta .so did gohan , and goten .Gohan flickered . So did goten , vegeta , trunks ,and piccolo . "i sense it!"yelled gohan . "me tooo!"yelled goten . trunks , and vegta nodded . : itsa close!!!"exclaimed vegta . Goku nodded . The ground started to shake . Pebbles rose off the ground . "Is anyone here powering up?"asked goku . Everybody shaked their heads . Goku's eyes moved to the corners . THUMP! "Cell........"goku said. The android nodded . "scared!! little goku!!!!!" Goku twisted his body , and shot a ki blast at him. Cell dodged . "damn!!! Go!!!!!!"yelled goku to the others. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Frieza , janemba , and buu had landed . Gohan gasped . "Play times over!!!"  
  
screamed frieza . 


	2. Gohan's defeat

Dragonball x : book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 :  
  
Gohan stood , staring . "you are nothing Frieza !! You are weakened by a super saiyan!!!"he yelled . Ã„UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelle d Gohan. Large rocks rose offf the ground . The ground started to shake . Goten nodded to Trunks . Trunks smirked . Both rushed at buu!!  
  
Trunks turned ssj on the way . Goten stopped , and powered up to ssj . Gohan's hair flickered from gold to black and then , it turned gold . Buu stared at trunks and goten Punks !! they are No "match for MAJIN BUU!!!"buu yelled "You'll see!!!"goten yelled . He stopped . "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE!!!!"goten quickly brought his hands back and a blue energy ball was formed . "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" he brought his hanmds forward . And realesed the big, blue energy beam .Buu smirked . He grabbed trunks leg , and threw him into the kamehameha. "Auuuuuuuuuuu!!NOOOO!!!!"yelled trunks in pain . Vegeta smiled . "Fools!"he said . He concentrated . He powered up and in one charge he went ssj . Then , ssj2 . Vegeta flew toward buu .  
  
Gohan flew toward frieza . Punch to gut! Kick to face ! Frieza dodged the attacks from Gohan . Gohan continued to fight frieza with punchs and kicks . finnaly , Frieza punched gohan in the face .Gohan flew back . Frieza smirked . He snet multiple energy beams at him . Gohan looked at the beams . He put his hands out .and sent energy beams out too . The beams colided and made a small boom in the sky . Frieza rushed toward Gohan and kneed him in the face . Gohan dodged . He sent a kick to friezas head . Frieza ducked and upercuted gohan . Then when he was hut in the air , frize shot a large finger beam at gohans body .gohan yelled in pain . His top shirt was burned off .Gohan shot multiple blasts at frieza . Frieza dodged them . Trunks looked at gohan while he was on the ground . Goten and vegta were fighting buu . janemba was watching . Goku and Cell had a stare down . Gohan looked around . Frieza had dissapeared . BAM! Gohan was knocked into the ground . Frieza had reappeared behind him and slamed his back into the ground . Frieza stood in the air . "You are too weak !!" he said , looking at gohan is disgrace "go to your saiyan potential!!!!"Gohan looed up at frieza .And the ground shook ! Mountains begin to shift . The sky was going dark . Gohan opened his mouth ,and yelled . Blue energy covered gohan. his eyeballs dissapeared . His gold hair was gone . He shot up from the ground . and kicked frieza into a mountain . Frieza went into the mountain , and threw it , and went slamming into the ground.Frieza got up quickly . "what!!! NO!! u are regular!! how sooooooooo strong!!!!"exclaimed frieza . "i'm mystic!! "gohan said "A form taught by the kais , and kioshins . " "you are finished frieza!!!" Frieza looked down . "i guess so."he said . Gohan looked puzzled . He flew into the air .  
  
meanwhile , vegeta looked at gohan . "That boy!!!Ã 


	3. Babidi's Warrioirs

Dragonball x: book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Gohan felt pain as the gigantic death ball toppled his body into the ground. He felt immense pain as his body was on fire. He couldn't think. His brain stopped. He was alive, but nothing was going threw his mind. He was seeing images that were from his childhood. When, he was alive. Those memories. He saw himself being absorbed by buu. Then, his first time going mystic. Playing with his daughter, pan. Marrying his wife Videl. Him defeating Cell, and fighting Frieza and the Ginyu force. Him, Gohan son of the saiyen warrior Goku and Chichi the human, and brother of Goten. Gohan father of Pan, and husband of Videl. Gohan, the Great saiyaman. Gohan felt weak. He felt like his body was gone. Gohan felt like he had disgraced his family. "I'm sorry Dad……………………"Gohan said weakly "I disgraced you, of all people…"  
  
Goku stared at Cell. His long Super Saiyen 3 hair was going down his back. "Finnaly, A challenge! "Laughed Cell. Goku smirked. "You won't be laughing when I'm done with you." He said "U Will be down on your knees!" Cell gave an angry look at Goku. "Pick your words carefully, Goku." Said Cell seriously "They may be your last…." Goku laughed. "You died from Gohan's kamehameha when he was super saiyen 2, and I am at Super Saiyen 3!" laughed Goku "You are No Match!!"  
  
Cell only smiled. "I am stronger, FOOL!!!" He yelled. "Yes…."Goku said slowly "But so am I!"  
  
Vegeta watched Cell, and Goku interested, and with his hands folded. He was standing next to Trunks body. Vegeta stared. ' Those fools!! Why don't they fight??' thought Vegeta. Vegeta turned his neck to buu. Goten was fighting buu, by himself and was losing badly. Vegeta turned his head to Janemba. He was staring at Goku, and Cell. Frieza was in the air, laughing his head off. Vegeta concentrated. He felt energy in his gut. " AUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Vegeta screamed." Vegeta's hair darkened in gold color. He nodded his head. Janemba looked at him. He knew. Janemba knew. Vegeta jumped off the ground. Trunks looked at his father. 'What is he doing?' He thought. Goku turned his head toward Vegeta. Vegeta put his hands together. Goku's eyes moved around the scene. " BOOOBIIIDIIIIIIIIIBAAAAABAAADIIIIIBAMMMMMM"A voice yelled. Goku twisted his head to Cell. Behind him was Babidi. "NO!!!!!" yelled Goku. Babidi put his hands to Cell's back. "Plenty of Evil energy in this one!!" yelled Babidi. "AUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Cell. His body was being covered by black energy. His eyes were black. " MAJIN CELL!!!!" yelled Babidi. Goku stood back. Cell laughed a sinister laugh. Goku got ready, and rushed toward Cell.  
  
The death ball was still smashing Gohan's body. Gohan felt his life slipping away. Everything was black. Cold. Nothing but Cold. Pain. All the pain u needed was in Gohan. Gohan felt it. It was death. He was dead, and still feeling the pain of death.  
  
Was Gohan dead . Almost. Gohan was just a blind , weak , man. 


	4. Majin Cell's Defeat

Dragonball x: book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Goku rushed toward Majin Cell. Goku punched Cell. Cell dodged. Goku shot a kick to the side of his neck. Cell shot and a punch and a kick. Goku dodged. Goku and Cell continued to lay assaults at each other. Goku layed a fats punch to Cell's face. BAM! Cell was knocked back. 'Heres my chance!' Goku thought. Goku flew at Majin Cell, and kneed him in the gut. "OOOOOOAUUUGHHHH" yelled Cell in pain. Goku then, Uppercuted him into the air. Goku stood on the ground, and started to prepare the kamehameha wave. "KAAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku he kept the large blue energy ball in his hands. Babidi gasped. "My magic is nooooooo good!!!!"He yelled.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled, and released the kamehameha wave. The large blue energy beam shot straight at Majin Cell's body. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Babidi "MAJIN CELLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" Majin cell's fried body dropped out of the sky, and smashed into the ground. It was black. Goku turned his head to Babidi. "Your magic will not win!!" Goku yelled to him. Babidi looked down. His face was red from anger. "Y-You ruined everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Babidi yelled to Goku. Goku put his hand out. "Die!! Babidi!!! "Goku yelled, and then sent a large energy beam at Babidi. Babidi looked quickly up at Vegeta. "HELP ME!!" he yelled to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta appeared and reappeared in front of Babidi. He took the blast for him. Vegeta was blasted backward into a mountain. The mountain blew up into pieces.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!" gasped Goku "OH NO!!!!" Babidi laughed. "U cannot KILL ME!!!!"  
  
Goku rushed toward Babidi. Babidi smirked. Vegeta appeared in front of him. He was bloody on his forehead. Goku punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta Was sent back. Goku sent a quick energy blast to Babidi's face. Babidi took it and was sent into Vegeta. Goku breathed heavily.  
  
Gohan felt dead. He couldn't move. He was almost gone. Gohan felt angry. "NO!!!!!!" he yelled. "I CAN'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan released his mystic, ssj, and ssj2 energy at the death ball. The ball shot at Frieza. Frieza stopped laughing. He went up to the ball, and hit it like volleyball back at Gohan. Gohan still unable to move lay there.  
  
Goku saw the death ball, and transmitted in front of Gohan. The ball went straight at Goku. Goku felt the pain burning his back. He looked at Gohan. Goku put his hand on Gohan's forehead, and smiled. He transmitted his energy to him, and the death ball smashed his body.  
  
Gohan felt an odd sensation. He felt power He could see .It was light. He felt strong. He jumped off the ground. He shot a large ki blast at the death ball. The ki shot at the ball knocking it off Goku. It shot at Buu.  
  
Goten saw the death ball, and disappeared. He reappeared next to Trunks. Buu yelled in horror.  
  
Goku was on the ground, at his first stage. Vegeta was Majin and hurt on the ground. Gohan and Frieza were in perfect condition. Cell now Majin and unconscious on the ground, and so is Trunks. Goten is standing up. Buu and janemba are perfect health. Is this the end ???? 


	5. Goten and Trunks Fuse

Dragonball x: book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Goku lay on the ground. He felt weak. He had given all his energy to Gohan. He was battle damaged from the death ball .He lay on the ground, puffing.  
  
Gohan stood in the air. He stared down Frieza. His dad had given him all his energy for him to fight Frieza. Gohan closed his eyes, and concentrated. His dad's energy was with him. He just needed to know how to use it.  
  
Frieza laughed at Gohan. He was pity full. Full of endless pity .He was a fool to fight the legendary Frieza.  
  
Babidi rubbed his head. Vegeta was next to him. He was breathing heavily. "Stupid Goku…"Babidi muttered to himself. He got up. " Cell, That weakling!!!" Babidi yelled "How Could You Lose TO GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Babidi shot a ki ball and Cell.  
  
Cell shook a little. He felt something. Some energy. 'A KI BALL!" rushed toward his mind. He disappeared, and reappeared next to Vegeta .The ki ball went into a mountain piercing a hole. Babidi turned his head. "Cell!!" Babidi said, "How did U do that!!" Cell smirked. Vegeta looked at Babidi. "Its called fading idiot." Vegeta muttered. "Oh." said Babidi. Cell frowned. "Who did that to Goku?" Cell asked pointing to Goku's body. "Frieza." Vegeta said simply. "Really?" asked Cell "That weakling???" he asked. "Yes"-explained Vegeta "Kakarot gave his energy to Gohan, and then got hurt!!! But, Then Gohan blew away the death ball." "Interesting." muttered Cell to himself. Babidi's face got red. "ARE U TWO GOING TO TALK ALL DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. " NO." answered Cell, and Vegeta.  
  
Gohan still concentrated. Then, suddenly he felt a surge of energy!! He concentrated on mystic at the same time, and he opened his eyes. He had found the energy. He released it .It felt immense. "AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"H e released it. His hair turned dark black. His eyes thickened. His Energy busted. It was blue, and yellow. He rushed toward Frieza. PUNCH TO GUT!!! KICK TO FACE!!!!!!! Frieza was knocked back into a mountain. Frieza was on the ground bloody all over.  
  
Frieza looked up. He was damaged. Something was different about Gohan's strength. He was much more stronger. He was 5x as stronger. Frieza got up .He wiped the blood from his mouth. He disappeared, and reappeared next to Gohan. He covered his mouth. And blasted it.  
  
Gohan yelled in immense pain .It was like he was dieing .So much pain. He was feeling the blast down his throat. He was swallowing it. "Pain?" Frieza asked. "Lots of it!!"  
  
Trunks lay on the ground. He could hardly move. Goten was next to him. "We have to fuse, Trunks!!!" Goten said. Trunks nodded. Trunks lifted his head. Goten reached into his pocket and pulled out a senzu bean. He popped it into trunks mouth. Trunks slowly chewed on it. Trunks felt better after digesting it. He got up. Goten jumped back. Goten slowly did the fusion dance. Trunks slowly did the fusion dance.  
  
Buu screamed as the death ball smashed into his body. "AUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Buu felt his hands, then legs , then chest come off , and they did. Buu fell onto the ground .All that was left of him was a head. He smiled. He concentrated and regenerated his body.  
  
"FUSION HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Goten and Trunks. They both pointed 4 fingers at each other. FLASH!!!!!! There was a gigantic light. Appeared a small warrior wearing a vest. His hair was black, and purple, and it was sticking up. He smiled. "Who ARE U?????????" asked Buu from a distance. "My name is Gotenks………" 


	6. The Ultimate Kamehameha Wave

Dragonball x: book 1  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Gotenks smiled at Buu. "FOOL!!!!!!" He yelled to Buu "Prepare to DIE!!!!!"  
  
Buu laughed. 'Foolish boy!' he thought. Gotenks concentrated and after a second was able to tap into his saiyen powers. His hair grew out. His hair turned gold .the ground started to rumble. His hair stood up. His eyebrows thickened. His eyes were blue. His hair grew to till it reached his pants. He smirked at Buu. Buu smirked back.  
  
Gohan 's eyeballs disappeared .His mouth was covered with blood. There was a hole threw his stomach. Frieza laughed. "You FOOL!!!!" He laughed. "You think you could beat FRIEZA!!!!!!" Frieza lifted his hand off Gohan's mouth. Gohan's body fell a few inches but then Frieza grabbed Gohan's shirt. He smirked. He disappeared.  
  
Gotenks rushed toward Buu. KICK! BAM! PUNCH! HIT! Buu was sent flying. Gotenks disappears and reappears in front of buu. Gotenks charges a kamehameha wave."KAAAAMEEEEEEEHAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! He yells releasing the blue energy beam. It hits Buu, and. Buu is HIT!!  
  
Buu was sent flying again and now heading for Babidi. Gotenks fades next to Babidi.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!! Babidi turned his head sideways. He screamed "AUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Cell, and Vegeta looked at Babidi.  
  
Their eyes went wide. "THAT BUU!!!!!!!!" yelled Cell. Cell jumped back. "Vegeta looked at Cell. "KAAAMEEEHAAAAMEE" yelled Cell. Vegeta smirked 'a kamehameha wave' he thought. He folded his arms. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Cell released the blue energy beam. Both kamehamehas collided and Cell's overpowered Gotenks. There was a shine. A blue shine. It was bright. Gotenks smiled. He put out a peace sign. Buu screamed. His face was being pulled apart. Cell smirked. Babidi frowned. "STOP HURTING BUU!! HE IS MY STRONGEST WARRIOR!!!" Babidi screamed. Vegeta frowned. Cell still smirked. "Well if that's so then HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Cell yelled even harder adding more power. Babidi's face was red. He put out 2 hands. "BUUUUUEEEEEEEEEETOOOOOOBEEEEEBAM!!!!!!!!!!" Babidi let out an electric beam. As it was heading for Cell, Vegeta shot a small ki at it. The electric ball was heading for a mountain. Buu screamed harder. Gotenks frowned. He rushed toward the blast. "HAHAHA!!!" Gotenks yelled as 5 large ki balls headed for the electric ball. Then, Gotenks turns. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he yells, a large ki blast is forged from the palm of his hands. The blast combines with the kamehameha wave. BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gotenks is blasted back. Gotenks vest is burned off. Cell frowns. The kamehameha wave is heading for him. "DAMN!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!" Cell yells. Cell lets go and flies off. The wave follows. Gotenks transmits to the end of the wave, which is not pointing to Cell. Gotenks smirks. Vegeta frowns. He realizes. So does Babidi. "STOP THAT BRAT!!!!!!" Babidi yells pointing to Gotenks. Vegeta nods. He lifts off the ground, and flies at top speed at Gotenks. Gotenks frowns and puts his hands on the beam. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" he yells and the beam gets stronger, and faster. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gotenks adds more energy. Vegeta puts more speed. The yells of Gotenks. The speed of Vegeta and Cell .The idiotism of Babidi. Goku on the floor. Hurt. Pain rushing in and out of him. Goku looked up at the fight. Goku lifted his body by pushing them u with his arms. Gotenks turns his head to Goku. "STAY DOWN!!!!"  
  
Gotenks yells. Cell turns his head and finds Goku .He smirks. Vegeta catches up with Gotenks, and transmits behind him. SLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vegeta karate chops Gotenks in the middle cutting him in half. There is a light, and Goten and trunks are on the ground. Blood all over them. The kamehameha wave stays still. Vegeta laughs. So does Babidi and Cell. 


End file.
